Breaking Point
by Ryan T. Morris
Summary: Miley thinks being elected Sophomore Class President is the most important thing in the world until a real tragedy strikes, forcing everyone to reassess their priorities. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Breaking Point  
By Ryan T. Morris

Summery: Miley thinks being elected Sophomore Class President is the most important thing in the world until a real tragedy strikes, forcing everyone to reassess their priorities.

Disclaimer: _Hannah Montana _is the property of The Walt Disney Company. This story is based on an episode of the TV series "The Facts of Life" with the same name

One of the most important times of the school year was approaching for the students of Seaview High: Class Elections. And the candidates for Sophomore Class President were Miley Stewart and Cindy Parker. Nobody knew exactly who would win but Miley and her friends were sure that she was going to win because Miley had been living in Malibu for almost 5 years and Cindy, who had just moved next door to Miley a few months ago, had only been at school for a semester. Cindy's parents were diplomats who traveled the world on different diplomatic missions.

It was the day of the elections. The voting took place at lunchtime and the results were to be announced over the PA after the bell rang to start last period. Miley, Lilly, and Oliver were walking to their last classes for the day. Cindy was walking with them. She had befriended the three of them shortly after moving to Malibu. Cindy was an average sized girl with shoulder length medium brown hair.

"So are you guys nervous?" asked Lilly.

"Not me," said Miley.

"How about you, Cindy?"

"I've got to admit the butterflies are doing their thing." replied Cindy.

"We it really doesn't matter who wins," said Oliver, "Whoever gets the most votes will be Class President and the runner up will be Class Vice-President."

"Well, I've got to get to class," Said Cindy, "Miley, I just want to say may the best woman win…" then stuck out her hand.

Miley shook Cindy's hand and said, "I'm sure the best woman will."

"See you later," said Cindy, as she headed to class.

Soon, Miley, Lilly, and Oliver arrived at there class and took their seats.

"Miley, I'm sure the suspense must be killing you," said Oliver.

"Not really," said Miley.

"You seem so confident," said Lilly, "Don't you think its possible that Cindy could win?"

"Of course," said Miley, "Every time I look over my shoulder Cindy's gaining on me. Winning this election is important to me."

"How come?"

"Because… My mom was Sophomore Class President when she was in school… and I… would like to follow in my mom's footsteps."

"That's wonderful," said Lilly. The three friends took their seats as the bell rang, then Lilly looked at her friend and said, "Good Luck."

"Good afternoon, students," said the principal over the PA, "And now the results of the Seaview High Student Council & Class Elections…" The principal then read off the winners of the Student Council Elections, then the Senior and Junior Class Elections. "And now the Sophomore Class Elections Results… Class Treasurer: Matt Marshall … Class Secretary: Becca Weller… Class Vice-President: Miley Stewart… Class President: Cindy Parker."

Miley sat there stunned she couldn't believe it… She lost…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was a Saturday, Miley, Oliver and Lilly were sitting on the couch watching TV, watching a baseball game, waiting for Cindy. The four of them were going to the movies.

"I can't believe it…," said Miley, "I just can't believe it…"

"Neither can I," said Oliver, "There is no way that guy was safe…"

Miley looked at him, "Not that, you Donut! I can't believe I lost the election…" Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," said Lilly. She walked over to the door and opened it, "Hey, Cindy…"

"Hi, Lilly. Hi, Guys," said Cindy, "Sorry I'm late. I was on the phone with my mom and dad…"

"Did you tell them the good news?" asked Oliver.

"Yeah… They were very happy for me…" she took a whiff and smelt something, "Are there any of Mr. Stewart's cinnamon rolls left? I didn't eat much breakfast this morning…"

"Sure…" said Lilly, "I'll get you one…" She then, walked toward the kitchen.

Cindy then sat down next to Miley, "How are you doing?"

"I'm OK… Congratulations on your win," said Miley, "I'm sure you're be a great Class President…"

Cindy smiled a little, "Thanks…"

Lilly came back with a glass of milk and cinnamon roll, "Here you are, Madam President."

"Thank you, Lilly," said Cindy, as she took the milk and cinnamon roll and set them on the coffee table, "Here Lilly, I want you to have this…" Cindy then took the necklace off she was wearing and handed it to her. The necklace was a gold chain with a gold medallion with a lot of symbols on in.

"How come?"

"It symbolizes friendship and hospitality. And you've always gone out of your way to make me feel at home here."

"Its just a cinnamon roll…" said Lilly, as she put it on, "Thank you anyway… It's very nice…"

Just then, Robbie Ray came in from the back porch, "Hey, Cindy, I was just reading about you in the paper."

"_Great_," thought Miley, "_my defeat made the _Los Angeles Times…"

"Actually, I was reading about your parents, It says they are going on a diplomatic mission to Germany… I hope this doesn't me that your going to be moving?"

Miley's ears perked up, and Cindy said, "No… I'm going to be staying here…" Miley's slumped back down on the couch, and Cindy continued, " My parents think it's important I stay in one place. To have friends… to go to dances… To be a teenager… " then she stood up, "Um… Would you guys mind if I skipped the movie? I've got a lot of homework I need to get done…"

"Sure…" said Lilly.

"That's cool," said Oliver.

"OK…" said Miley.

Everyone said there good-byes to Cindy as she left and Miley just sat there on the couch, and when Cindy left, Miley said, "She's not going…"

"Come on, bud…" said Robbie Ray, "being Vice-President isn't the end of the world…"

Miley then stood up and said, "I'm going to take a walk on the beach."

"What about the movie?" asked Oliver.

"You guys go… I'm not really in the mood…" Miley then walked out the back door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of hours later, Miley walked in her house, her dad was in the kitchen making a sandwich, "Hey bud… Feeling better?"

"Yeah… I just needed to clear my head… I just feel like I let Mom down by not winning…"

Robbie Ray hugged his daughter, "Oh Miles… You know what you mom would say if she was here?"

"Yeah… Something like 'Miley Rae… Winning isn't everything… And if you tried your hardest and played fairly, then I could never be disappointed with you…'"

Robbie Ray smiled at his daughter, and then her cell phone rang. She took it out of her pocket and saw it was Lilly, "Hey Lilly… What's wrong?… Oh my god!… Daddy and me are on our way!"

Miley snapped her phone shut, and Robbie Ray said, "What's going on?"

"Lilly and Oliver stopped at Cindy's House on their way home from the movie and they found her on the floor of her room, unconscious, with an empty bottle of sleeping pills next to her. Oliver was calling 911 while I was on the phone with Lilly."

"Let's go…" said Robbie Ray, as he headed for the door.

"Yeah…" said Miley as she followed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

In the Stewart's kitchen, Miley and her friends were busy making some fudge for Cindy. Oliver was chopping nuts with a hand chopper, Lilly was cutting up marshmallows with a pair of kitchen scissors, Miley was stirring the chocolate, and Robbie Ray was looking through the cupboards, and he said, "Your in luck, Oliver… I found some more nuts."

"How much fudge can Cindy eat?" asked Oliver, "She still unconscious."

"But when she comes out of it she'll be starved," said Lilly, then she ate a marshmallow.

"Daddy? What if she doesn't come out of it?" asked Miley.

"She will, Bud," said Robbie Ray, "We'll just think positive and keep busy."

"Cindy seemed so cool," said Oliver, "Who'd dream she'd do something like this?"

"Finding Cindy this afternoon was the was the worst thing that ever happened to me," said Lilly. Just then the phone rang.

"Maybe that's Cindy's mom," said Miley. Cindy's mother arrived home the same time the EMT's arrived so she went with Cindy to the hospital.

Robbie Ray picked up the phone, "Hello… Yes… What?… I can't believe it… We are all truly sorry for your lose, Mrs. Parker… OK… Good Bye…"

The three teenagers didn't have to have Robbie Ray tell them, they knew from hearing his side of the conversation… their friend, Cindy, was dead.

-----------

A few days later was Cindy's funeral, the three teenagers dressed in black walked in to the Stewart's house with Robbie Ray, and Lilly's mom, Heather following behind. Then they all sat down, "It was a very nice service," said Heather.

"Yes, it was," said Robbie Ray.

"It's just so weird," said Lilly, "a few days ago, we were joking and laughing… Now, she's gone…"

"She was so pretty and so popular," said Miley, "I though she hand everything."

"Maybe being a diplomat's family isn't so glamorous," said Oliver, "being dragged around from country to country. Sleeping in strange beds, drinking strange water…"

"But, she wasn't going to be moving around anymore," said Miley, "her parents were going to Germany without her."

"Only her dad is going to Germany," said Heather, "I was talking to Mrs. Parker at the funeral, and she told me that her and Cindy's father were in the process of getting divorced."

"Your kidding?" said Lilly.

"Do you think that could be the reason she did this?" said Miley.

"Who knows, Bud…" said Robbie Ray, as he held his daughter.

"I don't know what I'd do if my parents got divorced," said Oliver.

"Well, you wouldn't kill yourself," said Lilly, "I've lived through it…" Then, Lilly hugged her mother.

"Yeah… If everyone killed themselves because of a divorce, half the country would be wiped out," said Heather.

The five of them had a light chuckle at Heather's comment then Heather looked at the necklace that Lilly was wearing, "Where did you get this?"

"Cindy gave it to me the last time I saw her… I guess it was her way of saying good-bye to me…" Then Lilly started to cry a little, "Why did she have to do this?"

"We'll probably never know why. Some kids reach a point where they can't see anyway out."

"At 16, what would be so terrible it would make you want to stop living?" asked Oliver.

"Exactly, Oliver," said Robbie Ray, "Life is always changing. That's the one thing you can count on. So, when you feel like your on the end of your rope, tie a knot, and hang on. You're all under a lot of pressure… to achieve, to succeed, to fit in, to grow up. And I'll tell you, it's ok to feel confused, and frightened, and insecure, we all do… And when you feel that way, please, talk about it. You can talk to your parents or me or Mrs. Truscott… Right, Heather?"

Heather nodded her head and Lilly said, "Nothing personal, Mr. Stewart. But, sometimes the only people you can talk to are kids your own age."

"That makes sense," said Heather, "Talk to your friends…"

"Sometimes there are things you can't even tell your friends," said Oliver.

"We should have something at Seaview," said Miley, "You know, for kids who want to talk but are afraid and don't have anyone to talk to."

"You mean like a hotline?" asked Oliver.

"Can we do something like that?" asked Lilly.

"Why not?" asked Miley, "I'll talk to the Student Council about it. Daddy, would you have time to help us set it up?"

"I'll make time," said Robbie Ray.

"Me too," said Heather, "That's a wonderful idea, Miley. Robbie and I'll talk to the PTA and we'll see if we can get some of the other parents involved."

"At least some good will come out of this…" said Miley, as she hugged her Daddy.

And, so, a few weeks later, the Cindy Parker Teen Outreach Center opened at Seaview High.

THE END


End file.
